Lena Hyena
Lena Hyena is a hag-like Toon woman and minor character in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''voiced by veteran voice actress June Foray. Eddie Valiant encounters her in Toontown mistaking her for Jessica Rabbit. Believing him to have come visit her out of romantic intent, she chases him in a lustful, chaotic spasm. Coincidentally, in the ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown comics, she's actually a long-time, good friend of Jessica. Appearances ''Li'l Abner'' Originally named Lena the Hyena, she was created by Al Capp for his comic strip Li'l Abner. A resident of the fictional nation of Lower Slobbovia, she was said to be the "ugliest woman in the world", so much so that anyone who saw her instantly went insane and no one was ever able to describe her appearance. Initially, Lena's face was usually hidden either behind censor bars and dialogue balloons or by being seen only from the neck down. Capp later invited his readers to draw the best interpretation of her in a nationwide contest in 1946. Notably, among the contestants was Carl Barks, the creator of Uncle Scrooge. The winner was comic-book illustrator Basil Wolverton, who would go on to do artwork for Mad Magazine. The comic strip that featured the winning entry had the "judging panel" consist of Frank Sinatra, Boris Karloff and Salvador Dali. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Eddie Valiant pursues Jessica into Toontown believing her to have just killed R.K. Maroon. Upon arrival, he notices a half-silhouette of a woman resembling Jessica doing her hair in a hotel window and proceeds to intercept her. As soon as he gets to her apartment, the stunningly beautiful woman immediately reveals herself to be the ugly, gangly Lena Hyena who instantly falls in love with him and chases after him upon sight. Not knowing where to turn, Eddie retreats into a men's restroom. Eddie discovers the men's room is non-existent leading to open air a million miles high in the sky causing him to plummet countless stories. Just as he's about to hit the street below, Lena manages to catch him just in time and gives him big kiss very much to his dismay. The kiss was powerful enough to send Eddie flying several yards down the street. Lena, still madly passionate for Eddie, continues to run after him. Eddie quickly tears a street line and places it towards a brick wall to which Lena mindlessly follows. She flattens upon impact as Eddie quips "Toons, gets 'em everytime". Behind the Scenes *Lena's scene was heavily inspired by a segment from the 1943 Tex Avery short Red Hot Riding Hood where Grandma chases the Wolf after he mistakes her for Red and also references the moment when the Wolf runs through a door and almost falls off a very tall apartment building. *Real saliva was used when she kissed Eddie Valiant. Gallery Lenasilhouette wfrr.png Lena jessicalookieloo.png|Lena in her brief Jessica 'guise'. Wfrrlenachase.png Lenaeddiekiss.jpg lena_flat.jpg|"Toons, gets 'em every time." RRTT The Kissing Bandit 7.jpg|Lena in Roger Rabbit's Toontown: "The Kissing Bandit". Hyena, Lena Hyena, Lena Hyena, Lena Category:Adults Hyena, Lena Category:Touchstone Characters Hyena, Lena Category:Comic characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Hyena, Lena Category:Lovers Category:Toontown characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Animated characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films